Save a Prayer
by generalquistis
Summary: The last time Wedy ever got to see L. Another evening recalling the unsaid.


Save a Prayer

by generalquistis.

Author's Note: Be nice. I don't like criticism. I just wrote this for fun. LxWedy. Sort of like a songfic but I only used a few lines from Duran Duran's "Save a Prayer".

oOoOo

_Don't say a prayer for me now._

It's probably improper for me to pursue such feelings for a person like L because I believe we have always looked at each other in a professional kind of way. Still, I hoped there would be changes.

He warned me about the danger of helping him out in the Kira case. But I'm stubborn. I never listen to his warnings, yet I still do whatever he tells me to. Everything to please L Lawliet.

How do I know his real name? Of course I do. I was once a part of that house where we all grew up. But I was not an orphan. I just went there for a couple of years to study with them. To give it a shot.

My father knew I was "gifted" ever since he found out that I am capable of doing sneaky things. So from Colorado, he flew me over to Winchester, England. He donated a good sum of money to Wammy's House—to Roger and Watari, just so they can take a non-orphan but brilliantly gifted American girl under their care for at least 4 years.

Watari must have known I had the talent, I still don't know how, though. But it was a start.

I was 12 and L was 7 back then. I was one of the older kids around the house next to Aiber, who was 17. I was one of the quiet children around the house, probably because I felt I didn't fit in among the orphans. I couldn't talk about my life with my parents. Another thing is, they gave me a new name, since the rule is: nobody calls anybody by their real name in Wammy's House.

Despite how I look at present, I was never the popular girl, not even back in my home town, and most definitely not when I entered Wammy's House as a special student. Since I was mostly alone, I'd spend my days studying by myself and then sneaking into the kitchen to steal cookies, chocolates, and other sweets and take all of them back to my room.

The only kid who discovered about my little heist was L. He promised not to tell anyone if I shared my goodies with him.

It was the start of our partnership.

In fact, he kept his promise even when Roger and Watari finally suspected me of stealing chocolates. L proved to them that it was not me. I still do not know whether they believed it or not.

When it was time for me to return to Colorado, I was reluctant to leave L. He must have known a lot of things about me even before I knew about them. Before I left, he said that if I should find myself in trouble, he'd come and help me out.

He must have seen through my father's intentions when he sent me to Wammy's House. Daddy sent me there to hone my skills so I can steal for him and his mafia.

By the time I was 18, I was convicted of theft. It was the first time I have ever been caught; but L pulled some strings and turned the evidence away from my direction. I was free.

But I wanted to see him.

Still, there was no way. It's like he kept himself a big secret from the entire world that I am not even allowed to see him. I thought he had forgotten about me until I received a message from Watari one day, asking if I could help them out in the Kira case. At first I was reluctant, but then a second message was sent. This time, it was from L. He said he needed my help. So I showed up with Aiber, who they also hired to help them out.

_Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise._

Dear sweet L. You never changed a bit. Still as weird, strange, yet beautiful. But that's what I found so very appealing on you.

But we're running out of time in this crowded room we share.

As we're working on this case, it always feels like we're going to die tomorrow or an hour from now. So how can I make the most out of my time with L without anybody else around?

There was no way.

_And you wanted to dance, so I asked you to dance; but fear is in your soul._

On the evening of November 4, 2004, I went over to L's side. He was alone and watching previous surveillance tapes on Misa and Light. Watari was in another surveillance room doing his own work. I know because I went there before going to where L is.

As for L, he had fallen asleep on his chair. He looked so precious.

It reminded me of the times when he would sneak into my room late at night just to eat sweets, and he would fall asleep with me.

As I was looking at him, I felt as if it would be the last time that I'd see him. Watari gave me a new task. He said it's from L. L said that I should do some more spy work for him. So I went to him to ask what kind of work… only to find him asleep.

As I gazed down at him, I had this strange feeling come over me. It was the feeling of uncertainty and fear.

Everyday, ever since I joined the team, I have been bothered by thoughts about impending death. It felt like every hour of being in the Kira Investigation Team is like committing suicide. But I couldn't say no and I couldn't leave.

But as I was looking at him—with him looking so innocent and peaceful, I had this strange feeling that maybe he was going to die tomorrow and that moment would be the last time that I would see him. It was the scariest feeling in the world so I decided to ignore it.

I brushed a few locks of his hair off his forehead as I gazed down at him, never knowing that it would be the last time I'd see him looking like that. I planted a kiss on his forehead, but it was not enough to wake him up. I had a prayer in my mind—a wish, but I wanted to save it until we can see each other again.

Tomorrow.

So I just walked away, never knowing that it would be the last time I'd ever get to see him.

Alive.

_Save it 'til the morning after._

oOoOo

-End-


End file.
